


And the Oscar Goes to...

by Domme_sama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Harems, Multi, Seduction, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domme_sama/pseuds/Domme_sama
Summary: This goes out to all the little brothers out there. Just because you're cute, shy, or prefer to be friends with women, doesn't mean there aren't girls out their who wanna fuck your brains out 10 times a day.





	And the Oscar Goes to...

There are 3 ways to deal with obstacles blocking one’s path, either literally or metaphorically:

1: Find a way around them  
2: Push through or over them  
3: Move them out of the way

This held very little relevance to a certain Oscar Pine, who was blocked by obstacles at every turn. Not the dilemma of the voice of Ozpin inside him. Not having to be held accountable for the actions of a past life. Not even the day to day struggle to survive. No, these obstacles were a result of his terrible luck, his life choices, and perhaps most of all; his age. 

He was stuck in a house with 5 physically attractive older females, all of which thought he was adorable. Not hot, adorable. The word practically smashing into the back of his head and causing his teeth to tighten every time he thought about it. He couldn’t stand it and they all knew that, in fact a few of them thought his anguish was funny and even went out of their way to fluster him intentionally. His cheeks would blush, his balance would begin to falter, and his words would become jumbled up, this was where his life was at. Like many avoidable problems, it started with Nora Valkyrie…

“CUTE BOY HUGS!!” Nora yelled as she flew through the air to tackle the young farmhand to the floor, taking him completely by surprise and knocking the air out of him. 

Crashing to the ground, Oscar slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Ms. Valkyrie mere inches away from his own. Her arms were locked behind his back, keeping the hug fully in effect, but there was an unintended issue that only really seemed to be noticed by Oscar himself as the rest of his friends gathered around. 

Nora’s breasts were pressed directly against Oscar’s chest, and the consistent squeezing didn’t make it any less awkward for him, but he had to get out of this death-grip the girl had on him. Oscar closed his eyes and tilted his head away, pushing his arms out in an attempt to get the redhead off of him. 

At first he thought it didn’t work, expecting a struggle from the girl; but when the silence continued for more stretched seconds: he knew something was wrong. Cautiously, he turned his head forward again and slowly opened his eyes. Immediately he was met with blank expression of Nora’s wide eyes and hopeless smile, looking around to find a look of disbelief and even slight chuckling from some people in their group specifically named Yang before looking down at his arms and eventually his hands. 

“Oh no” Oscar thought to himself 

Oscar had pushed against Nora’s chest, but his hands apparently didn’t want to let go and found their way firmly gripped on the girl’s shapely bust. Immediately Oscar got out from under the girl and scrambled backwards, knocking his head against the wall when he ran out of space.

“My my, aren’t we forward tonight?” Yang teased “Let’s hope he doesn’t try to take advantage of any of us in our sleep.”

Oscar blushed deeply, as was Yang’s intent in making that remark. While everyone else rolled out their sleeping bags, Yang continued her cruel game. 

Grabbing the poor boy, she pulled his head towards her, sticking his face into her own sizable cleavage.

“If it’s boobs you want, why settle for anything less than the gold standard?” Yang laughed, causing everyone else to roll their eyes. 

Oscar struggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from the squishy abyss his face had sunken into, until finally he was released. His face burned red. 

“Yang, let the poor boy go so we can all get some sleep” Weiss complained

“Oh, I’ll let go of him, but we all know he’s not going anywhere except between all of us” she declared as she winked at him, causing a further deepening of the shade of red on his cheeks.

There was a unique layout to how the band of travelers settled for the night. Jaune and Ren slept separately from the group, something about male bonding, whereas Qrow slept wherever he was sitting before passing out drunk the night before. Maria is an old lady who’s likely to die off soon for emotional effect, so nobody should really care where she is at any given time. 

That just left Oscar and all 5 young woman he wanted to not have to be around. Normally most of the girls would have been uncomfortable having a boy sleep near them, but seeing as how Oscar was so “adorable”: they welcomed it. In fact they wouldn’t let him leave if he wanted to, and after a while, he really wanted to.

“Yeah he needs to stay, he’s warm” Blake stated  
Blake was pure agony for Oscar to be around at night. In her sleep, wearing pretty much just a robe most of the time mind you, she would curl herself up around him do to the body heat he gave off, being a boy of course. 

Not that Weiss was any better, always having him go to bed and get up first, and jumping to very inappropriate conclusions if his hands were to ever leave her view while they were all going to bed.

Yang and Nora were both self-explanatory, and Ruby didn’t do much save for laugh every now and again. You’d think a team leader would want to prevent this type of behavior. 

The next morning of course things had began as they always did, Weiss wakes Oscar up, Oscar sits in the kitchen for 15 minutes by himself while everyone else gets up and Weiss gets the first shower. Later Yang, then Nora, then Ruby. Noticing the girls had returned, Oscar decided it was time for him to go and take his own shower. He walked up the steps went to open the door and closing it behind him, toothbrush and spare clothes in hand, though they would soon be on the floor after what he would see next. 

Apparently Weiss and Yang took extra long today, pushing back when Ruby, Nora, and more importantly, Blake would take their turns. Oscar opened the door to find a curvy image hidden in the steam, wearing bandages around her chest and some lacy black underwear barely covering one of the most full and plump posteriors remnant had ever seen. Instead of covering herself and matching his reaction of surprise and embarrassment, the figure just stared at him with yellow eyes, as if awaiting his next move. Oscar covered his eyes frantically and made a reach for the doorknob.

“I’m so sorry!” Oscar yelled, panicking “I didn’t know you were still here”

Blake's eyes just seemed to look right through him

“No” she plainly stated 

Oscar froze, head swimming with embarrassment and confusion towards the situation.

“Everyone else used up most of the hot water.” She began “It would be selfish of me to take the last of it, besides, I might need something warm to hold onto if the water should suddenly turn cold.”

“What are you saying?” Oscar asked, hands still covering his eyes

“We could… shower together” Blake sultrily offered  
Oscar’s entire body tightened up, especially the lower half. 

“W-what?” he asked

Unbeknownst to Oscar, who’s eyes were still covered, Blake had already removed the rest of her clothes and began slowly walking closer towards him. 

“I promise I won’t look, and so long as you don’t touch without asking, I don’t mind if you look at me like this” 

Next thing he knew, Blake was inching closer and closer towards him, until she had grabbed him by the wrists and moved his hands away from his face, her bust pressed up against his bare chest. Her face slowly moved in towards his until he felt a rough textured tongue travel across the rim of his ear. 

“I’ll see you in there” she said, covering her chest before turning around and leaving her backside intentionally uncovered. As Blake disappeared behind the curtains, Oscar was left alone to consider his options.

Morality aside, joining Blake in the shower was going to be a problem. He figured he’d be so embarrassed the water would probably just evaporate as it hit his red hot face, not to mention the way things had been going; a cold shower probably wouldn’t be the worst thing for him right now. Then again, there was the issue with leaving without getting killed by the literal crazy cat lady and probably beaten to death by her and his friends as well for being caught in the bathroom with her. Unfortunately he was gonna have to bite the bullet on this one. Oscar removed his clothes and entered the shower. 

He walked in on the side of the faucet, and was met with the pale porcelain frame of the alluring neko, her head turning towards him and giving a deceivingly innocent smile. Nervously he kept his face locked on hers, not allowing his eyes to wonder. 

“While you’re in here, would you mind washing my back?” she asked, perking her voice in an attempt at seduction, as if it were needed by this point.

“I-I-I-um, well y'see…” Oscar rambled

Blake then backed up, allowing her back-side to touch from the lower half of his stomach down towards his thighs. Luckily, Oscar had “positioned” himself so that nothing would poke out in such an occasion, much to Blake’s disappointment.

“Awe , come on” she whined “I need these big, strong arms of yours to scrub me all over”

She reached behind her back and felt around, her fingers running across his chest and abdomen before finally discovering his wrists. She then pulled them forward, placing them on her waist.

“Let me ask you a question.” She began 

Oscar gulped “Yes?”

“Do you know what happens to cats when we get hot?”  
Silence 

She smirked

“Well, you’re about to find out”

Oscar was sweating, not that you could really tell in the shower. Blake took this as an opportunity to push forward with the plan.

“Oh no, I think I dropped the soap, give me a second”  
Blake then bent over, and as you can imagine this escalated the situation far beyond what it was previously. Oscar had to stop this and get out of the there. The issue with that plan was that he had been cornered a second time with nowhere to go, not to mention nowhere to look. 

Then he felt it, the shower knobs. This would either solve the problem or get him killed, either way he had an out. Besides, he needed this too .

Placing one hand on each knob, Oscar looked down at Blake, for a slight second seeing her in her intended state before making one last gesture.

“I’m so sorry, but this is for your own good” 

He turned the hot water all the way down and the cold all the way up.

Instantly Blake jumped out of the shower, hissing away and trying to shake off any excess water. She was even on all fours with her back arced up, Y’know, like a cat. Duh. 

Before Oscar could see what happened Blake kicked open the door, breaking the lock from the frame. Running through the halls without so much as a sock to cover herself. She had passed Yang walking the other direction, who looked as though she had just seen the face of God after the air had stilled, her eyes lighting up and her hands at the side of her face.

Oscar, being a survivor of the passed 15 minutes of torment who had barely managed to escape without having his eyes scratched out: had only done so much as to put on a towel and leave the bathroom before Blake’s teammates gathered to see what was going on. Weiss was the first to say something.

“What were you doing in the bathroom with Blake!” she demanded

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yang chimed in “Our little Oscar has finally started taking an interest on girls”

“Yang!” Ruby yelled “You know that’s not what happened, I’m sure there’s a reason for all of this”

“Oh Rubes, you’re just mad because it was Blake and not you.” Yang continued, laughing at her sister’s flustered reaction. “Maybe I should throw my hat into the ring too, I bet I could make him my pet before either you or Blake.”

“EEP!” Ruby squealed, surprised by her sister’s challenge 

“This is ridiculous” Weiss declared. “I’m going downstairs, you two leave me out of this” the heiress proceeded to walk down the staircase, once she had was at the bottom a glare of mischievous intent had entered the eye of her blonde teammate. 

“Hey Oscar” Yang called to the boy

Oscar looked over as Yang pulled down her top and flashed the boy, causing him to stumble back. As he stepped backwards, his foot was caught on the edge of the top step. It was too late, with his balance lost, he fell backwards, rolling down the staircase until the sudden impact of the floor beneath the steps stopped his momentum. Laying there, belly up, he slowly opened his eyes in pain before being met with an odd sight. 

A light blue triangle, but sort of rounded on one end, and caught between 2 pale white cylinders which, tracing them until he turned his head to see they led down to… a pair of white high heels? 

“Oh no” Oscar thought to himself. He noticed he'd been thinking that a lot recently.

“Eeeeeeek!!” Weiss screamed, pressing down on her combat skirt, covering her underwear. “You creep!” she reprimanded him before running away. 

Yang fell over laughing, rolling on the floor holding her stomach. 

“Yang, that wasn’t funny!” Ruby insisted. “One of them could have really gotten hurt.” 

“Awe, does my little sis have a soft spot for Oscar?” Yang teased, still having a slight laughing fit. 

“S-shut up!” Ruby yelled, blushing. “I just don’t want to have a friend or teammate be hurt over something stupid like this.” 

Ruby ran to the bottom of the steps and helped Oscar up. 

“It’s OK Ruby” he claimed, trying to shrug off the incident. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, my little boy toy can take more than that” Yang continued to tease.

“He’s not your toy to play with, Yang!” Ruby responded angrily 

“You’re right.” 

Everyone looked back to see Blake, finally dressed and composed, chiming in to the conversation.

“He’s not your toy Yang, he’s my naked cuddle buddy, and so long as he NEVER DOES THAT AGAIN” she said, the rage quietly building in her eyes “it's going to stay that way.”

“Pffft, yeah OK. You think you can just make a claim like that?” Yang spoke 

“Well I’ve been the only one to get naked with him so far, I say that shows I want him more than you.” Blake explained forwardly 

“Well I showed him my tits, which I never do for anyone” Yang announced 

Blake and Ruby rolled their eyes “Yeah OK, not like everyone can’t see them all the time anyway.” They both thought to themselves

“There was Nora last night and he even got to see Weiss’s panties a few minutes ago. In fact…” Yang turned to her little sister “Ruby is the only one who hasn’t gone in on Ozzy here. Come on Rubes, give him a little something so we have a little sisterly bonding.”

Yang then pushed Ruby towards Oscar. A little too hard, to the point where Ruby almost tackled the poor boy like Nora yesterday. There were two key differences though. 

1: Oscar couldn’t get his hands up like he had with Nora, though that hadn’t ended well either.

2: Both of their mouths were open. 

Their eyes had shot open at the same to find they were both in fact, kissing each other. Their lips entangled through the most unfortunate of coincidences. After separating, neither said anything, nor could either look the other in the eye. It was actually the first kiss either of them had ever had, and as a result neither knew what to make if the situation.

After a while, things just got awkward. This time Ruby was also red, flustered, and stumbling backwards. She got up, her face red as her cape, and before either could say anything, she ran away, face covered in her hands. 

“Ladies” Yang declared, smiling and looking down at Oscar “It appears we have a fight on our hands”


End file.
